User talk:UkantorEX
2000 Edits MY TWO THOUSANDTH EDIT ^_^! Trivia TWSC characters' names and names of places or monsters are mostly direct translations of Japanese and/or Latin words, like the words below. Gale Kaze= Wind Rakurai Kaminari= Thunderbolt ,Thunder Mizu Nagare= Water, Stream Jinsoku= Swift Shinji= Believe Altair Tatsumaki= Tornado Skylar Kūki= Air Gigas Honō= Giant (Latin), Blaze Tamari= Derived from "mizutamari", meaning "puddle" Lux= Light (Latin) Tiamat= The name of a Chaos monster in Babylonian mythology Arashi= Storm Gurētosutōmu= The Great Storm Yaketsuku yōna= Searing (the space is the proper spelling, but I decided not to put a space for more fluidity. Also, technically the proper spelling without using the accent on the "o" is "Yaketsukuy*ou*na, but when I do that it sounds female to me :/ Also looks stupid :P')' Shinkai no yami= Abyssal, Dark (The way I name my Wyrms is by getting to element-appropriate words in Japanese that sound good together and making them into one. In this case I removed the "no" from the word, because "Shinkai*no*yami" would just look stupid) Tsunami kawa= Tsunami, River Honōfurea= Blaze, Flare (for those who don't remember, I meantioned the fire Wyrm in LotD- he and Guretosutomu assassinated Shinkaiyami long before the events of TWST) Chikyū= Stone Kasai= Fire Sukai= Sky Hyoku= Unfortuantely, I have forgotten the English word it translates to, and I can't find the meaning on GT, so I will settle for this: Derived from "Hyōkō", meaning "altitude". That's probably the origin anway, but since I can't remember, I can't say for certain. Hikari= Light Kyūryū= Torrent Yukikaze= Snowstorm Unmei= Despair (Unmei Desert from TWSC) Fubuki= Blizzard (Mount Fubuki from TWSC) Hello. Bass21's Comment :D } |text = This is really great having all the links to the chapters of your Fanfic in one place. Also keep up the great work i love the Fanfic keep the chapters coming. Bass21 }} My comment :D } |text = Great Fanfic! Enjoy yourself by writing on! ^^ God is there to lead you... but only in your imagination! }} Talk template? I think I know what the issue is. I think you have to type in the dimensions of the pic. Like when I did the pictures for my fanfic character pages, and when I had to put the music stream into a box. I forget how the formula goes, but if you find it, excellent :3 but I think you just have to type in the size pixel of the picture. If you need help, GeneStarwind has a tutorial on MHWIKI that helped me a ton. I'm not exactly good with encoding and stuff (this coming from a gal who wanted to make games.) But I'm glad you came to me for help. These little talk templates have been troubling people time and time again, so no worries. Just leave my sig on here and call it good. I myself don't need a talk template. I find it a hassle. Good luck though! :3 Sorry if I wasn't much of help. BariothQueen (talk) 22:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) THE FIVE LEGGED TOMATO.............IT LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sig test --Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 16:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply My favorite one is Legend of the Wind Wyrm because; •It answered most of the questions I had in TWSC about the characters. •I preferred the pace of it compared to FaF, therefore I enjoyed it better •Last we met Nina, who opened up a whole new mystery that tempted me to read FaF Overall, I loved the building of mystery and relationships of the second one Hope this helped Merry Christmas (JoseiGoku15 (talk) 20:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC)) Ouroboros?? Sorry for the late reply...I'll try to work on it...It's basically an armored snake....right? Myartisbad (talk) 14:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) White Star Chronicles I was looking on Fanfiction.net for some good MH fanfics, when I came across your trilogy. Do you think I should post my MHD trilogy on there as well? And another thing, a favor if you will... Could you possibly take a look at the short story I have on that site? It should be just below your White Star Chronicles, and it's called Monster Hunter High. Would you mind reading it and telling me what you think? Thank you in advance, and always at your service... *ahem* I mean, at your asisstance! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) could you do me chat again. Ludrothunter (talk) 19:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) heyo. Need some help with ourobos? Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 19:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Urm, I have a problem, I can't get in to chat... Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 22:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) It keeps giving me an error. My connection is full bar.... Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 22:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow, nice work. Congratulations on your 2000th edit. ^^ Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 13:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) MH Project Banner Hey Uka! Ya I made that project banner and I guess I just kinda had a "Brain Fart" when I misspelled "project". Well I redid the word "project" and added a little effect to the banner also, so i hope you like it. Joe333red (talk) 02:37, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ive deleted all the spam and nonsense that my brother did off your wall. Im sorry and your welcome :) Spazing (talk) 22:41, March 15, 2013 (UTC) spaz Uka come in gameremakers chat i think capcom made something that looks like your fan monster Spazing (talk) 23:44, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I need you RIGHT now >:) I mean really they made something the looks like ouroboros but more bird like! And then theres another snake like monster that look like it even more! its like a smaller versoin of raviente but more evil...... it looks like the final boss. I need you to see it really bad. Spazing (talk) 00:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) WARNING IM NOT JOKEING UKA..... come to gameremakers wiki chat (badly) Go to peskys page and go to the gameremakers wiki. then head in chat and meet me there. because it is a MUST SEE.Spazing (talk) 00:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Pesky Elderdragon Of Course uka id love to give it a try show me it on FB or Fanon whenever you gets the chance ^_^ The dragon you hate the most >:D 00:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Rollback! I have promoted you to rollback. I wish you luck in future contributions! ~ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 00:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey man! I'm using you as one of my facebook friends to aid me in getting back on facebook! Check your email for an email from facebook. Within there should be a link. In the page of that link will be my security code. Tell me what it is in chat or on my talk page. Thanks! ~ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 23:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) how's writing? (JoseiGoku15 (talk) 23:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) Ouroboros: Well...I had the drawing already...I forgot to upload xD sorry..I'll be sending it right away PS:Just keep leaving messages on my talk page if you want to. I may not be able to look over it right away due to time constrants but I'll be getting on them once I have been given time. Myartisbad (talk) 04:44, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Heads up!! Just got it recently scanned...here you go... http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Orbrs-1.jpg Sorry bout the delay.. Myartisbad (talk) 06:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey } |text = This was the only way I could think of to contact you lol. How long has it been, a year? More? =p But its nice to see you're still writing Uka. Your series has really grown, I remember when you showed me a snippet of a chapter. You're stuff is coming along nicely, if you want to talk to us again we have a new site we work at called BlazBlue Fan RP wiki. Good luck with your writing endeavors! -Zero from the BB Fanon wiki }}